


Icarus | wonkyun

by Jessi_Moon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guns, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kind of a drabble i think, M/M, Science Fiction, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Tasers, Trust, Wonkyun, icarus - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_Moon/pseuds/Jessi_Moon
Summary: Wonho and Icarus (Im Changkyun) — both in search of freedom — try to escape Genesis, an outfit they've been forced to serve since their adolescent years after a chance meeting.





	Icarus | wonkyun

**Author's Note:**

> "Icarus" (noun)  
[ik-er-uh-s] 
> 
> -Classical Mythology. 
> 
> A youth who attempted to escape from Crete with wings of wax and feathers but flew so high that his wings melted from the heat of the sun, and he plunged to his death in the sea.

**{Icarus Interlude - ZAYN | Icarus Falls} **  
**3:27-----------------❍-----4:01**  
**↻ ⊲ Ⅱ ⊳ ↺**  
  
**"I've been lyin' to the liars,**

**Every night, **

**lyin',**

**Cuz I'm flyin'"**

**\-------------- »ＩＣＡＲＵＳ « --------------**

  
Wonho and Icarus hid behind walls as the bullets kept firing through the corridor between them. They looked at each other, both out of breath from all the running.

  
"Surrender! Right now!" A man in a white outfit shrieked as he moved closer, a couple of his partners stealthily following suit.

  
"On the count of three..." Wonho mouthed and held up three fingers, throwing his partner-in-crime a spare gun while holding on to his own gun.

  
"O-47 speaking. We caught them sneaking out. Send troops to building 7849. Seems like they're armed. Over." Said another man into his radio, increasing the severity of the situation manifold.

  
"One..." They mouthed together, holding their guns in position.

  
'Genesis' was a well-developed organisation notorious for abducting boys aged between 16-19 from nearby villages to perform illegal experiments on them so as to create an "Army" that would help it's leader to take over the world. Young boys were then recruited in various departments.

The smart ones became the Alphas who worked behind the closed doors of their lab creating sparks of technological advancements. Being assets to the organisation, the Alphas weren't allowed out of the lab because they weren't trained in fighting or defence, and so they were prone to abduction by the enemies that were rumoured to circle the premises. The fit ones became the Eliminators, who were subjected to experiments being conducted upon them by the Alphas, converting their bodies into living weapons. Their genes were altered to such an extent that it allowed large pieces of iron to fit inside their bodies without their system reacting to them. The lesser fortunate ones who failed to get recruited in any of the departments became the Omegas, who were forced to guard the perimeters of the vast compound of Genesis.

Wonho was the highest ranking Eliminator. Even though his body was completely altered, his mind was still the same. It longed for freedom.

Often at nights his mind would drift off to the days when he used to roam around his hometown, not having to worry about anything but his studies but now he had to undergo rigorous training against his will to get another man a throne. He knew one day all this training would not go in vain so he kept working hard till he got the highest rank. For each rank he passed, he was awarded with the permission to get more experiments done on him. He was now the most dangerous living weapon in the world.

"Two..." Icarus' hands trembled. This was all new for him.

  
Icarus was an Alpha. He knew nothing about fighting and defence. The only string that connected him and fighting was the fact that he had helped making the blueprints for the weapon he was holding right now.

  
Although Wonho was a familiar face in his lab, they had never talked until a few weeks ago after Wonho's body was updated for the final time. Icarus had caught him staring out of the window as if he were longing for freedom. Out of curiosity he struck up a conversation which revealed that they were from the same hometown and that they both wanted to go back home. Subsequently, they cooked up a plan of absconding together, which is currently under execution. 

"Three...." As soon as he mouthed the word, Wonho got up and stood in the middle of the corridor, firing his taser gun at the Omegas who kept firing back. The sounds of bullets ricocheting off Wonho's metal chest filled the atmosphere. Icarus watched in horror as some of the Omegas fell on the floor after receiving an electrical jolt. Mustering up enough courage, his shaky fingers pulled the trigger a few times, some of which hit the target purely because luck was on his side. Terrified, he retreated back behind the wall trying to gather enough courage to have a go again.  


Just when he peeked out from behind the wall to shoot again a strange silence fell in the corridor. Icarus gulped as he watched Wonho at the other end of the corridor extracting his metal claws from the last Omega he had tackled. "Let's go, sloth."  


"It's Icarus." He sneered while pulling at the badge on his chest for the other to see, his hurt pride showing through his tone.

His seniors had bestowed him with a title for his incredible talent in giving wings to the weapons they made, making them even more efficient.  


"Whatever..." Wonho huffed as he wiped the blood off his claws on his black trousers.  


Icarus' heart skipped a beat as a loud noise boomed through the walls of the corridor, creating a hole on the white tiled walls.  


"They're here...." Wonho said, gulping. Although he was the strongest of all the Eliminators, his power could be challenged by the others' power combined. "We have to get out of here. NOW!"  


They ran as fast as they could and reached the terrace of the building. It didn't surprise them when they saw an army of Eliminators with their guns pointed towards them. They had planned everything out a long time ago — their goal was to sneak out as quietly as possible, without letting anyone get a whiff of it. Now things weren't going according to the plan as some Omegas had caught them walking together. Initially they had tried making up stories but they knew something was definitely wrong when they realised that the man wearing an Apha suit shouldn't be out of his lab. 

  
Instinctively, they hid behind the humongous water tank to think of a plan to tackle them.

  
"Surrender." The second ranking Eliminator yelled, he had clearly taken Wonho's place as the commander. "Or we'll shoot."

  
Wonho was trying to work up strategies in his mind when he saw Icarus taking out a little drone from his backpack. "I knew we would need this at some point. Thank me later."

  
"Wha-? What is this bullshit? Do you really think a drone could save us?"

  
"Will you stop complaining? Remember we're in this together." He frowned as he fumbled with it for a moment before setting it on the ground.

  
"On the count of three..." The Eliminator shouted.

  
"One...." They both watched the camera footage through the built-in monitor on the controller as the drone left the ground. Icarus bit his lip while concentrating on controlling the device. They watched the Eliminators' faces twist in confusion through the monitor as they saw the drone approaching them.

  
"Shoot!" Before they could even pull their triggers, Icarus pushed a button on the controller. As a result, the drone swooped right into the troop and exploded in a flash. Many in the troop fell on the ground as they were being electrocuted.

  
"I would always tell them to keep a distance while standing in groups. These fools never listen." Wonho muttered as he shot down the remaining few with his taser gun. This time, Icarus joined in too.

  
"Well... That was smart." Wonho panted as he sank in the wall of the water tank due to tiredness. A little smile cracked on his face.

  
"I'm not an Alpha for nothing..." Icarus shrugged while catching his breath.

  
"They'll be coming back with a bigger troop. We have to get outta here." His smile faded as he got up and walked down the stairs.

  
Walking through the dry grass in the dead of the night with only faint moonlight to show them the path, Icarus lead the way.

  
"The final obstacle." Wonho sighed as he looked up at the three feet high electrified metal fencing. "I don't understand why these guys are obsessed with electricity." He huffed.

  
"That's exactly why I build wings." Icarus turned to him as he removed his backpack.  


"Then get us out before they get to us." Wonho said, looking back at the compound. The coast was clear.  


Wonho's face twisted in confusion as Icarus took a few steps closer, eliminating the gap between them. He snaked his arms up his chiselled back and pulled him closer till their faces were just centimetres apart. "Hey... What is going on?"  


"Do you trust me?" Icarus whispered, his deep and husky voice involuntarily creating goosebumps all over Wonho's body. This was no time to play silly pranks on each other and Wonho wasn't the type to enjoy them either, but somewhere deep in his heart he was secretly enjoying it.   


"W-why do you think I let you know what I was upto?" Wonho stammered (even though he didn't intend to) as his orbs locked into Icarus' warm brown ones. It was either because Wonho was over the moon that he was going to be free at any moment that everything looked beautiful to him or because Icarus really was beautiful.

He suddenly looked like an angel to him. His skin shone under the moonlight, and his eyes were a deeper shade of brown... He looked ethereal. He looked out-of-the-world beautiful.

  
_He looked like the embodiment of Icarus. _

Wonho came back to his senses as a set of artificial wings snapped open behind Icarus' back. It flapped a few times before their bodies left the ground in a smooth sail. Wonho held on tight to Icarus' tiny waist as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Icarus' heart leaped within his ribcage as he watched them fly over the electric fence, far away from the compound that had kept them hostages for years — the years of forced toil when they should've been running in the open like most of the kids do. They were sailing in the air, sailing into the land of the green grass. 

_Their home_.  


"Don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets." Icarus chuckled.

"What secret?" Wonho asked, still keeping his eyes shut.

  
"That the highest ranking Eliminator is a coward in disguise." As soon as those words left his mouth, Icarus couldn't contain his laughter.

  
"Hey! Unlike you I've never flown like a bird." Wonho's eyes shot open as he ran his mouth in self-defence. "I have fear of heights."  


"Me neither." Icarus blurted and chuckled. "I've never tested this before."  


"WHAT?!" Wonho's mouth widened into a scream as did his eyes. Icarus is perhaps too dangerously honest. 

"Hey! Don't move! We'll crash." Icarus warned his partner-in-crime who didn't seem to listen. "Stop wriggling!"

Within moments, they began experiencing turbulence and were constantly losing altitude at a fast pace.

  
"Now I know why you're called Icarus." Wonho panicked, the air harshly straining through his ears as they moved in the air like they were going to crash at any given second. 

  
"For goodness' sake, can you stop wriggling? We're gonna die!" Icarus yelled through the harsh sound of air thrashing into their ears. The wings were malfunctioning. It was too late. There wasn't much that could be done. They were really close to the ground.   


"And... Icarus Falls..." Icarus sighed.  


Panic completely taking over his body, Wonho lost control of his hands and Icarus couldn't hold his heavy body for long. They separated in the air, both trying to regain control of themselves.  


"Push the button!" Icarus screamed on top of his lungs.  


"What button?" Fear had completely taken over his mind. His body being heavier, he was going further down.  


"The one on your chest!"  


Without any delay, he pushed the button on his chest which revealed little metal pieces emerging from his outfit that seemed to stick themselves together, making a protective shield suit around him.  


He fell on the ground with a thud. Luckily, every part of his body was covered and he had no wounds. Unfortunately, for Icarus it wasn't a cushiony landing.

  
He landed right on Wonho's metal suit. A loud sound of his head hitting on Wonho's breastplate echoed throughout the valley.

  
"Hey, buddy... You alright?" Wonho cupped Icarus' cold cheeks as his other hand pushed the button again, making his normal outfit come back for good. "Icarus?" 

_No answer..._

  
  
He flipped him over so now he was lying on his wings on the dewy grass, his eyes still shut. "Hey, Icarus. Wake up! Look we made it!"

Icarus had a bruised forehead. Wonho kept tapping his cheeks while his eyes strolled around for a bit. Or maybe for a little too long he could've used that time to try to bring Icarus back from his unconscious state. But he couldn't help it. 

It was beautiful. Too beautiful. The compound of Genesis was nowhere to be seen. The break of dawn has never looked this magnificent. Sun rays were illuminating the little dew drops that were holding on to the blades of the green grass beneath them. He could smell the grass and the mud lying beneath them. Little birds chirped as they made their way out of the trees in search of breakfast. He had no words for the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

  
_He hadn't seen it all in so long...._

  
"Really?" Wonho turned his head to look at the owner of that voice who was lying on the ground with a bloody forehead. 

Icarus squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light, his mind registering the beauty of the land. "Is this the price I had to pay for freedom? Because it's fucking beautiful!"

  
"Dude you scared me for a second!" Wonho playfully punched his chest. "Are you okay?"

  
"Woah woah big guy! Don't forget you're still the strongest man." He made a shield around his chest with his arms. "My head hurts but I'm good. Mind helping me up?"  


They stood face-to-face on the soft grass.  


"We did it!" Wonho had a huge smile plastered across his face — for the first time in years. He thought he had forgotten the expression as a whole. Icarus couldn't help but reciprocate the same smile, maybe with more warmth.  


"We did it." Icarus whispered, squeezing Wonho's hand. It didn't take them long to pull each other into a bear hug.  


In each others' arms they cried tears of joy. Tears of trial and hardship fell down each others' backs as they cried while still embracing. Inside the cold 'factory' of terror and pining they had found each other.  


By the time they completely let their emotions out it was already morning. The sun was shining brightly above their heads. They held each other's hand as they walked in the sunlight.  


"Thank you for helping me Icarus..." Wonho looked into his brown eyes. "I wouldn't have experienced this again without you."  


"Uh-uh." Icarus shook his head. "Icarus is dead. He died of the fall. I'm Changkyun." His lips curled upwards in a wide smile, his brown orbs warmer than ever.  


"Hi Changkyun." Wonho chuckled as he wiped a stream of blood that trickled down the side of his forehead, replacing it with a soft kiss full of love and gratitude. "Whatever you're called... You'll always be my angel."

No one can tell if they'll even reunite with their families when they go back to the ruins of what once was their home, but now that they have found each other they're more than happy. 

Deep inside their hearts resides a fear that Genesis might come again in search of them, with bigger and stronger troops to make up for their loss today. Oh yes, they will. But greater than the fear is their trust in each other, their trust in _them_. 

Because together, they're invincible.

With that being said, their grip on each other's hands tightens as they walk away from their dark pasts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jooheon and Hyungwon were meant to be the main characters instead of Wonho and Changkyun respectively but I'm happy this worked out just as well.....
> 
> P. S. If you made it till here then thank you so much for reading. Please don't forget to comment if you enjoyed reading this. It would mean the world to me.


End file.
